qvvzfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 03: The Tower
The players head to an unmarked tower on the map. How will they navigate to their destination? If they stick to the road, they'll inevitable pass another keeper outpost along the way. Navigation The Path The players are expected to meet the trail near the Temple of Lissala, and follow it over the river and to the left at the fork. Then follow it past the village and to the tower. The River The might also Leave the trail at the river and follow the river until they rejoin the trail. In this case they'll encounter a small waterfall with a cave behind it. The Forest If they leave the path and river in the forest, someone will fall into a crevice that's been overgrown on top. Muddy puddles at the bottom. Leeches! Some kind of sickness? They can follow it downwards. The floor will crumble away as they do (skill checks?) The crevice/cave turns into a drop straight down into darkness with a dim bio-luminescent glow. Water at the bottom. It's an opening in an underwater tunnel. There are rafts the players can climb onto, but travelling the tunnel requires swimming. They maybe sharks about. Check Failure They end up at another tower. This one will be a ruin with an Assassin Vine growing on it. Encounters Hunting Spider Giant Spider 14hp 400xp each The spiders will jump on the smallest of the party members and try to kill them. They'll ignore anyone else until the first person is dead. Orc Hunting Party A small group of orcs with prowl the forest (maybe with hounds/wolves?) They're looking to catch humanoid slaves and interfere with the Keepers. They're most likely to be encountered on the trails. They're not aiming ti kill, but capture. Orcs 7hp, 6hp, 4hp, 6hp Wolf 14hp Keeper's Base There is probably someone on watch. It'll probably look like they've encountered another (larger) group of adventurers. Keepers camping in the town. The whole place is an overgrown ruin. They're all congregated in one building towards the centre. Warrior 13hp, 16hp, 7hp, 16hp, 6hp, 8hp, 11hp - 200xp each Acolyte 6hp - 200xp each Treasure: '''Masterwork Shortbow, Aquamarine dice set, Scroll of Arcane Mark, each Keeper has ~10gp The Tower A ruined tower sits atop the hill. Most of the trees have been cleared, but underbrush is still here. The tower is a crumbling ruin and looks unsafe. A well trodden trail weaves up the hillside towards it. If the players get close, about 2 meters away the image of a ruin gives way to a sturdy but weathered tower. A bell rings somewhere each time someone crosses the threshold. The wood is recent in places. There are barrels outside. Food can be smelt. The stairs to go up and down are on opposite sides of the room, ensuring that invaders have to cross the room to advance. Every floor has at least one window that can be climbed out of, with a ledge circling the floor. Ground: This floor appears to be set up as a workshop. Hanging above a time-worn banner can be seen with. Horizontal gold stripes, with a silver sword. Floor 1: This floor is empty, save for a small table on a rug with a stoppered glass bottle. If the players get too close to it, the stopper will open and suck that player in. Floor 2: Armoury/Barricade. This floor is fortified with prison bars across the middle. Everyone stands behind the bars. They have cover. The player's side has no cover. Floor 3: A common room, a kitchen, a privy, and a bedroom with a desk. Floor 4: Bedrooms. Roof: Nothing of interest. Warrior 13hp, 16hp, 7hp, 16hp, 6hp, 8hp, 11hp - 200xp each Acolyte 6hp - 200xp each Sorcerer 6hp - 200xp each '''Treasure: Dungeon in a bottle, Bag of Holding 1 (one of the bags being used for transport), Ring of Fortitude, Wand of Magic Missile (d100/2), Wand of Acid Splash (d100/2), 235gp Locations * The Westernmost Tower - A Keepers stronghold. * Mermaid's Highway - A hole to a water tunnel * Unnamed Town - The ruined town at 18,21 used as a rest stop for Keepers * Unnamed Cave - Some random cave behind a waterfall Category:Session